Transcript:Andorus
Ren: It's good we stopped to clean ship and make repairs--we could all use a break. Ioz: It's some break--I'd rather be fighting a pack of pirates! Teron: You've certainly picked a beautiful place to dock, Prince Ren. Reminds me of Andorus before the scourge of Dark Water. It's not far from here, you know--just over the horizon. Ren: Someday I'd like to see it. Teron: Oh, you will, lad--sooner than you think. Ioz: There! Niddler: I have that dirt you wanted, Tula! Ioz: Chongo-longo! Tula: Thanks, Niddler. I need to plant these bulbs before we set sail. Ioz: Potted plants and a pirate--Noy Jitat! Tula: You won't be complaining when you want fresh spices, Ioz. Teron: What's the matter, child? Tula: Uh--nothing, Teron. L-look at these clothes! I'd better change. Konk: There they be, and Teron, too! Bloth will pay a big reward for his return--may even give Konk his own ?! Come--time to plan a master attack. Ren: There! We're ready to sail again. Tula: Not before I collect water for my plants! Ren: Huh? Ioz: What? Ren: Tula? Your...clothes... Tula: Oh--yes...well--I found a trunk of silks below, and--and I thought I could use a change. I guess it's not fit for a warrior... Ioz: None that I've ever seen...looks nice, eh, Ren? Ren: Oh--oh yeah! Uh--nice. Niddler: Tula, how about a little something for a world-traveling monkeybird? Tula: Come, silly bird. Feathers are clothes enough for you. Ioz: Does Tula seem...different to you? Ren: I'll say. Teron: Very different indeed. Tula: Here's another one. Niddler: Oof--how thirsty are your plants? Tula: Just one more! Niddler: Wow--you're pretty popular with the tadpoles, Tula! Tula: Yes...strange, isn't it? That light again! Teron: Just as I suspected! You have the elemental touch--the power of an ecomancer! Tula: Impossible! I'm no ecomancer! Teron: Can you not feel it, child? The ecomancer's fire grows strong within you. It's the power to control nature. Tula: Stop! I'm no mystic! I'm a warrior--I was raised for battle! Teron: Sometimes a person's true calling comes when she least expects it. Konk: What luck! Teron, with only the girl and bird to protect him! Tula: Dagrons--Niddler! Take Teron! Niddler: Hold on! Konk: You take care of the girl. Konk will fetch Teron. Tula: Back, you worms!--They listened! Niddler: Hang on! The Wraith's dead ahead!--So much for that idea... Bloth: Ha-hah! For once, Konk is giving that monkeybird a flight for his life! I'll soon have my old ecomancer back in my clutches. Ioz: Noy Jitat! I think I see Niddler! Ren: Tula?! Tula: Follow me! We have to save Teron! Ren: First it's new clothes, now she's riding dagrons! Bloth: It won't be long, Konk is within spitting distance!--What's this? That meddlesome girl--she rides like she owns the beast. Konk: Surrender! You're monkeybird meat now! Aaaah! You not shake Konk so easily! Tula: Release! Konk: Huh? Aaaaiii! Niddler: Tula! I never thought I'd see you on a dagron! Teron: Good work, my child! Where's Ren? Tula: Following in our path! Teron: Then let's fly on--he can catch up to us there! Tula: That island--so familiar! Teron: Don't you recognize your homeland? Tula: Andorus?! Ioz: They're heading for that landfall. Ren: Fear not, Konk, help is on the way! Bloth: By the eight evil wonders of Mer--you'll spend the rest of your days on a baithook, Konk! Tula: Off with you, beast. Niddler: Oh, my aching wings, and my empty stomach! You don't by chance see any minga-melons, do you? Teron: You'll find no food on this island--it's been completely decimated by Dark Water. Niddler: No food?! I'm going to die--I'm going to die! And what's worse, I'm going to starve first! Tula: I can't believe this is the same place I grew up... Teron: But it is, child. Look--there's the Andorian Orchards. I can still smell their delectable fruit. And down that gorge flowed the River of Randor--life spring to our people...now it's a trickle of poison. And our poor hometree--it sheltered so many families, including your own, if I remember. Tula: Oh, Teron...why did we bother to come back? There's nothing to save anymore. The Dark Water has won. Teron: No, my child. You can find life in the coldest tundra or deepest sea, and we will find it here, too. Niddler--why don't you keep a lookout for the Wraith? There's something I wish to show Tula. Niddler: Ew, yuck, ptooey...They'd better get here soon, or all they're gonna find is the beak and bones of a starved monkeybird! Ohhh... Teron: There is the remedy, my child. Tula: The Viva-Tree? Teron: Exactly. It has saved Andorus before, even during the days of the Blight. Tula: But only the supreme ecomancers are allowed to touch the Viva-Tree. Teron: Trust me, Tula. Your powers are deeper than you think. Together we may be able to revive our homeland. Just clear your mind. Become one with Andorus. That's it, child. I can feel our powers flowing through the Viva-Tree. Let them extend into the land. Begin the rebirth of Andorus. Niddler: Oh, I would pick today to have a light breakfast. When is Ren gonna get here? What's that? Sounds like my stomach--oh, dear, it must be shrinking! Huh? What's this? A minga-melon! Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you! Ioz: By the gods, this shore is as barren as a viper pit. Niddler: Ren! Ioz! I've got lunch, dinner, and snacks for a week! This place is minga-melon heaven! Ren: Ioz! Look! Ioz: There must be a Treasure--unless it's gone haywire? Ren: I--I'm not sure! Bloth: Taking a swim, are we? You've the brains of a barnacle, Konk, but I'll give you one last chance. Find me Teron--now! Konk: Yes, Lord Blooooth! Ren: I can't believe it! Tula, an ecomancer! Niddler: Believe it! I was there. Ioz: Powerful forces are at work. Niddler: Powerful and delicious forces! Ren: I wonder if it has anything to do with this? Tula: It's so beautiful--I can feel the very treetops! Teron: Try to reach for the deepest roots... Tula: Yes. Down...down... Teron: What's wrong, my child? Tula: A presence--evil! Smothering me! Teron-! No--no--nooooooo! Ren: Tula! Tula...! Ren: Teron, what's happened to Tula? Teron: She was using her powers when she was attacked. It could only have been one thing--the Blight. Hold her still, Ren. Ren... Ren: Welcome back. How do you feel? Tula: I've never felt anything like that before...ohhhh... Teron: Relax, my child, you are still weak from the Blight's attack. Ren: Who is this Blight, anyway? Teron: A spirit of disease and pestilence. Years ago we ecomancers banished him to the underworld, where I thought he'd perished. Obviously, the Dark Water has revived him! Niddler: Let's hope he stays down there. Teron: Unfortunately, he's not the only thing below us. So is the Third Treasure of Rule. Ren: The Third Treasure--how do you know? Teron: Because I hid it. You see, I was one of your father's seven captains. Ioz: Well, well, this is a day for surprises! Ren: Then why won't the Compass point to it? Teron: Because this Treasure is under a spell. Here is the hole that leads to the Treasure. Ioz: Then let's get started. Teron: I'm afraid you can't go--only Ren can retrieve the Treasure. Ren: Why is that? Teron: According to the spell, the Treasure will appear only to a member of the house of Primus, and only if he's alone. Niddler: Really? I mean, that--that's terrible. Tula: There must be a way we can help! Teron: There is one way, my child. You and I can be with him in spirit, through the Viva-Tree. Tula: But the Blight... Teron: You'd have to keep your guard up at all times. Ioz: Don't take the chance, Tula. Tula: I'll do whatever I have to. To help Ren! Ren: I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Ioz: Good luck, my friend. Niddler: You know I'd come with you if I could--really I would! Ren: Next time, monkeybird. This party is all mine! Teron: Come, my child, back to the Viva-Tree. He'll need all the help we can give. Konk: Hah! The great Konk find them all. Bloth will be one happy chongo-longo! Ren: I hope it'll be easier getting out than it is getting in...I guess not! I wonder if the Blight had anything to do with this? Teron: Ren! It's Teron--Tula and I are with you! Ren: Good! Tula: Faster, Ren! Ren: Uh-oh. Tula: Hold on--I think I can help! Ren: Thanks, Tula! Niddler: Do you hear anything yet? Ioz: Just your infernal munching. Niddler: Oh! Sorry. Would you like a bite? Ioz: How can you even think about food? Niddler: I can't help it! The more I worry, the bigger my appetite! What's that? Konk: Thought you lost Konk, eh, scumbucket bird? Bloth: Don't even think about escape! Niddler: Now I'm really getting hungry! Ren: When you hide something, Teron, you don't fool around, do you? Looks like a dead end...wait! The Treasure! Tula: He found it! Teron: The Blight...very near... Tula: What is it, Teron? Teron: Ohhh... Tula: Teron--Reeennn! Quick! Get out! Ren: By the two moons! Oh, no you don't! Tula! Tula: By the gods...I must find the strength--I must--! Ren: Noy Jitat, what a ride! Bloth: You always knew how to make an entrance. Tula: Bloth! Teron: Ohhh... Tula: Are you all right? Teron: Weak, but fine. And Ren? Tula: I'm afraid he's still in danger...and I put him there. Bloth: Now, boy, tell me where to find Teron. Ren: Find him yourself, Bloth. Bloth: Konk, reveal to the prince the delicacy of his position. Konk: Yes, master! Bloth: Where is he? Niddler: Maybe if you--give him a general location? Ren: We will not betray our friends. Niddler: No no no--of course not... Bloth: Then farewell, you impudent-- Tula: Hold it! Leave while your legs can carry you, Bloth! Bloth: You've picked the wrong fight, girl--I have my top swordsmen with me! Konk: Thank you, master! Bloth: And Konk too. Konk: Ohh... Bloth: Teach this wench the lesson of her brief life! Ioz: She cannot hope to win! Ren: At least she'll keep them busy. Tula: Enough. Konk: The wench gives up! Tula: Guess again, piglet! Bloth: What trickery is this?...She's an ecomancer! Ren: Good catch! Great work, Tula! Ioz: Yes, not bad for a beginner. Tula: Coming from you, Ioz, I'll take that as a compliment. Ren: Are you sure you won't come with us, Teron? Teron: No, my work is here. Besides, you already have your ecomancer. And with practice she'll only get stronger. Tula: Thank you, Teron. Ioz: Let's set sail! Niddler: Wait for me! Just a few...souvenirs? Teron: Farewell, my children!